


Pull

by MR01



Category: Two and a Half Men (TV)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Drama & Romance, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Honestly getting OTP vibes from these dorks, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27570097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01
Summary: Walden and Alan work out their feelings for each other.
Relationships: Alan Harper/Walden Schmidt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write a fic about these two for the longest time. I just never got around to it.

* * *

"I really can't. I refuse to not win. Not this time baby!" 

Walden stares at his watch. Even Louis and a visiting Jake got bored with the game and left to their rooms.

Honestly, he doesn't know how he survived watching the trainwreck that is Alan trying to get a better grasp on Chess.

He thinks it's like driving on rugged terrain while a halestorm is forecasted.

"Well Alley-Cat, I'm gonna head to bed. Let me know who won. If it's you, I'll make you breakfast. If it's the computer I'll buy you the app."

Walden yawns.

He doesn't have much to do in the morning other than to work on some coding for his new project since Jake offered to drop Louis off at school.

"Alrighty, go then. You're distracting me. Have a great sleep." Alan doesn't even bother looking at him.

He's too busy wanting to yell at the computer and and say Eureka because he thinks he got one step closer to beating the thing.

* * *

"Oh no ma'am. I will fight you." Walden is woken up to the sound of wheezing mixed in with bitter muttering.

And his first instinct is to run downstairs to make sure that his kids and Alan are okay.

Instead he rubs at his eyes. Reaching for his phone. His eyes widening a little bit when he notices the time it's half past 4:00 a.m.

Whatever is going on it better be good or he's joining in the fight.

He walks the stairs cautiously. A metal bat at his hands. 

Walking into a scene that he had more or less left last night.

Alan just barely awake. A few discarded energy drinks and a bowl full of Cheese squares beside him. 

"No, really Alan. You realize that this is not important right?" 

His husband jumps a little. 

So caught up in plotting his next move that he didn't see the billionaire until he was already across the hall. Sitting on the steps beside him.

"It is to me. I refuse to lose. I'm tired of failing." 

Alan sort of expects a joke at his expense.

He's walked right into it just as he always has in the past.

Yet Walden just gives him a little smile and leans back.

Fully resting on the ground now and Alan feels his heart flutter.

"So who won. You or the machine?" The question is asked tiredly. Walden feeling like he's going in and out of the conversation mentally.

Alan can tell even without looking that his Wally-bear is already well on his way to falling asleep again.

"I uh.. I don't want to answer that. Plus I'm pretty sure you know the answer. Genius extraordinaire."

A few moments pass in silence. Alan returned to his game when Walden piped up from the floor. Voice a mixture of cheery and hopeful.

"You owe me breakfast then. That wasn't part of the deal but I would super appreciate it."

"Yeah, sure thing. Just give me ten minutes. I'm in the zone." Alan had been a little dismissive.

Quick to answer. He'll get on it. He's still awake as it is anyway.

He just hadn't even considered the thought of Walden getting up and walking a little closer.

Looking over his shoulder at the progress made.

Having been so invested by his game that had the taller man not been so close he probably wouldn't have caught it.

"Damn look at you. Making moves. Improving your process, you know what Alan. You inspire me. Oh hmm, I can actually tell you how to get-nope mmh sorry it's your game. I just.."

Walden stopped talking. Leaning towards him and shooting his shot.

He's kisses him. Looking at him for any reason he shouldn't do this and finding none. Taking Alan's breath away. 

And the angle is a little awkward but damn him if Alan isn't giving in just as easily. 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

"And here I thought you weren't a morning person." Alan backs up a little. Wheeling his chair back slowly.

His heart pounding like a ceremonial drum while his brain is saying that as much as he likes this, no.

He rubs at his eyes. The sun wanting to come up and greet the world and Alan thinks he'd like to lay down. 

"Yeah, I just thought I'd try something new." Walden looked away from him for a moment.

Biting his tongue gently. His mind racing a mile a minute as it attempted to catch up with his heart.

"Get some sleep. I'll order something in the morning. We can have breakfast in bed. Or the couch. I'm sure it will be a slow day."

Walden turns to the side. Intent on heading back to his room. 

"Wally-bear. I could use your help." Alan knows he shouldn't try to hold on to the moment but he is doing it. "Not with the game, oh no but-"

He doesn't expect Walden to simply walk back to him or say. "Hey, Alan, I want to kiss you again." 

"Maybe that's not a good idea." Even as he says this Alan leans in minutely closer as if not wanting to adhere to his own logic before stopping himself.

"I'm not trying to shoot you down. This just isn't a good time."

Walden raised an eyebrow and approached him. Yawning because okay Alan has a point.

Maybe they can try again in the daylight if he is still feeling it.

"Is it because yesterday I said that we should go to New Orleans instead of Ibiza for our anniversary?"

"Because I will have you know, we can do both after Mardi Gras. You've just gotta try the pot. And the food is all I'm saying."

He was kind of hoping that he'd get back to bed and cuddle with Alan.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

"My heart is racing. I guess what I'm saying is that I'm right here." Walden has finally dragged a giggling Alan back to their room.

Dropped him into the bed after carrying him over here. His feet a little cold now. He grabs his blanket and pulls at the covers. 

He kisses Alan on the forehead then shuts his eyes. Giving into the warmth of his bed at the temptation of sleep.

His hands traveling down his chest as he pulls Alan closer to snuggle. 

Alan's voice a mixture of tiredness with a hint of joking hope.

"Just asking for a friend but I'm- was I supposed to be breakfast heh hint, hint."

"Because if so that's both arousing, flattering and disturbing. I'm concerned." He wrapped himself up in Walden's warmth. Melting into him like cheese on a pizza.

His voice a little muffled now as his mouth is pressed against Walden's wrist. Kissing it once gently.

Not really sure why he's done it yet comfortable with himself and the action.

"Everyone in my life. Hell anyone who's met either one of us would certainly only agree with that last part."

"They'd all collectively assume you've lost your marble or that maybe I've bewitched you. The town would bring pitchforks."

The room is engulfed in silence. The peaceful sound of the beach lulling them back to sleep.

Walden unsure if he is feeling a little scared of speaking and breaking this little moment or ready.

He places a quick kiss on the back of Alan's head. His body wrapping around the shorter man a little tighter.

He doesn't know which of the too needs to feel safe but he finds he never wants to let go. 

God, it always amazes him how perfectly Alan fits against him. At first it had weirded him out, then seriously concerned him.

He had started to freak out. Flat out panic over how absolutely perfect for each other they were, down to the little things.

Yet recently or as of late. Well as the passage of time has made things up and scrabbled, not only in his life but in the world.

He's gotten well aquatinted with the notion that he wants something real.

Like really well real. A tea with honey deal.

Deserves it and that hell he is completely fine with it if things here don't end up in the romantic department ultimately.

But he's got to give it a chance. He owes himself, them that. He knows for a fact that Alan had, has caught feelings in the past for him.

Even if it was fleeting. It was there. He'd felt the spark, the longing.

Walden has never felt more loved. And he had no idea how to deal with it other than to push him away.

Whether or not it is like more than physical or a chemical attraction is still in the works of being decided. 

Even he's completely taking himself by surprise at genuinely, being dead serious about wanting to explore this now.

He realized that he is tired of running or hiding. Of making excuses to not be happy.

His voice is so low, not yet a whisper. He feels like a madman. Doesn't know if he has a reason but he finds himself saying.

"You make my life difficult. Infinitely different than where I had pictured I'd be when I was 23. You encourage order yet dispense chaos."

"When I first thought about it. Me and you-us. The only word that came to mind was error. Like in flashy-tacky neon lights."

"It was so bad, scary. It was underlined and in bold. Then malware. Which was surprisingly less I don't know ominous. The more I spent thinking about it that's not it at all."

"Point is, I wouldn't ever change you. Flaws 'n all. I think I've come to love you. Honestly sometimes.."

"There are seemingly insignificant instances where I think I'm past the point of falling and I don't know what to do or where to go from here. What I know is that with you my life isn't empty."

Walden knows Alan fell asleep seconds into his speech. Despite his possible efforts of trying to stay awake. 

That is part of the reason why he kept talking, wanting to get everything out at least once.

Because he doesn't think he be brave like this again in the morning or when other people are present.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

"Would you like to join us for breakfast?" Alan adds an extra omelette onto Jake's plate.

Looking at Berta to see her answer. Walden is still in bed and so are the kids.

It's still early enough for everyone to sit down and enjoy themselves a moment.

He awoke a little restless but he thinks he got enough sleep.

It had been pleasant to wake up in Walden's arms. It was a real shame he couldn't stay.

He'd heard what the younger man had said and it honestly frightened him.

Barry texted saying that he would be bringing over take out later since he has no plans.

"What's wrong Zippy? I'm not complaining about being invited but you ruin my breakfast and it'll be the last thing you do."

The housekeeper watched more than one piece of bacon begin to burn and maneuvered Alan out of the way.

Grabbing a spatula and taking over the kitchen.

"Well Berta uhh alrighty come out to the deck with me. We've gotta talk."

Alan walks out towards the doors. The lovely sound of waves crashing calming his nerves.

Centering him. He sits on one on the recliner chairs.

Momentum building as she follows his lead. Curiosity and a small hint of worry etching on her beautiful face.

"Walden kissed me." When silence follows he looks up at Berta. After a moment when there is still deafening silence. He scoffs.

"What, was I supposed to say something. I've seen it often enough." 

"Oh I will tell you. I'm a little jealous from time to time because that man is a walking gift. My point is you two are married, again. So what."

She takes note of the seriousness of Alan's demeanor as he looks back at her. 

His tone morphing with a small note of concern.

"Because you know him. He falls in love like I change teeth whitening kits. And I know myself. If he gives me a chance I won't recover as quickly."

A smile breaks through her face. 

"Alan I honestly thought you'd crack first and admit it. That man is the one for you. I can't believe those words just came out of my mouth."

"Here it goes. I think you might be the one for him too. There are some concerns sure. But I've never seen two people more perfect for each other."

He looks away from here. Lowering his eyes to the spotless deck floor. Both the sun's rays and the morning's cold air hitting him now.

They are interrupted by the sound of footsteps running in the house.

"Hey Dad, thanks for breakfast Berta. I'm taking Louis out to the park after school. Later."

Jake calls out from the kitchen and by the time they both go back into the house all of the residents are awake.

Alan and Berta share a look. Their conversation ending.

The interruption working in their favor before the food starts to get cold.

"No Jake, sit down for breakfast first!" 

Alan gets up. Watching her go. He takes the view of the Malibu beach this early in the morning in one last time before he shuts the patio doors.

"Fine, Dad. C'mon Louis. I'm going to show you how to make an omelette sandwich. It includes all the food you can find."

Well in the process of getting food, coffee and alcohol.

* * *

Walden eats his breakfast leisurely. Too focused on his tablet with work until Louis hugs him.

Calling out to Alan and Jenny. Letting him know that he can't wait to play basketball with Jake after school.

Asking Berta if he can get a sandwich and some chips for dinner because tonight is special.

Once the table has cleared and it's just the two of them because everyone else had made themselves scarce Alan stops looking at his newspaper.

"You want to go out. I got tickets La Bayadère. My date bailed last minute. It's unfortunate." Walden looks up from his omelette.

Thinking that Louis had the right idea when he asked for a sandwich. 

It's been forever. For a moment cannot recall the last time he's had one.

Then oop, it comes back to him since last Thursday actually.

Well he'd made one for himself only to have Jenny and Brooke come out from her room.

The rest was history. His plate never stood a chance.

He still has the peanut butter and jelly jars in the fridge he thinks. If not he can always get delivery.

His daydream of food not gone too soon. Yet it haunts him no more when he looks at Alan.

The skillful Chiropractor going from surprised to iffy in seconds.

"Whoa see I can't, gotta pick up Herb from the airport." 

He offered a tight smile. Picking up his cup to pour himself more orange juice. Looking openly regretful.

Like he wished he could have said yes instead but is okay with what he chose.

"What, he's not touching down till dawn and that man is resourceful. He can find his way here."

"Worst case scenario, I can have Barry pick him up. You can see him afterwards."

He wants to say 'please' or 'c'mon' but he will not beg. No matter how hard he's finding it not to.

Walden pushed his plate away. Feeling a little embarrassed now because he feels like he's trying harder than he needs to.

It's Alan for crying out loud. Then again he really wanted to see the ballet with him.

Not for the whole dance itself.

Lord knows he couldn't care less about the soiree but he knows that Alan had been more than a little crushed by the news of not being able to land a ticket.

For heaven's sake, the man had even saved up-set money aside for the special occasion.

Walden had cashed in a favor for the tickets to the sold out show just to impress his man and great. This is just awesome.

Maybe he can throw the damn things over the balcony.

Hopefully some lucky pedestrian in the beach finds them and enjoys them.

"I'm not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, hell even if it's bad news I might be willing to take a gamble but you sure about this."

"I didn't want to bring this up. Make things uncomfortable. More so than they ought to be.." 

Walden cuts Alan off by holding up a hand. Trying to politely shut him up. His face burning a little.

He thinks he's getting a headache and he could do with some water. Maybe an oxygen tank.

"If this is about last night..dude don't worry about it. I say stupid stuff all the time. One of the main contenders being when I'm dead tired."

"The offer still stands till 7:00. Afterwards I gotta give in and just hand them to Bridget or my Mom."

"Both could use 'em to be entertained and later talk crap about everything pertaining to my love life. Or the very real lack of it."


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

"Can I get back to you." Alan looks at Walden half expecting him to say no.

"Yeah, sure." Walden goes back to looking at his food.

He thinks he can afford to sleep in a few minutes more.

Grabbing his plate and cup of coffee he begins to walk out of the kitchen.

"Great. I gotta run some errands. I'll see you later." 

He watches Alan grab a list from the table.

And his wallet which surprises Walden enough to be confused and crack a smile.

Wondering slightly where he's off to but not asking.

* * *

"Hey what was that about." Berta was in the middle of adding new sheets on the bed. 

"Nothing." Walden redirects his path towards the couch. Resuming his breakfast.

He's feeling a little grumpy because of course she would know something was amiss.

He wonders if any of his other house guests picked up on it too.

"Let it go, Berta."

The words.

" _Oh boy, I fucked up_."

Running though his head and out of his mouth as soon as he spoke up.

"I asked Alan out on a date. Well out to the ballet but the intention was there, evident."

After a few moments he talks again. "I think he's unsure of going out with me. It might change the dynamic."

Berta finishes up with his bed. Sitting on the edge of it. A pile of his dirty clothes in a hamper by her feet. 

"He sleep bakes when he's stressed. It's like sleep walking but it involves cakes or loafs of bread."

"Charlie and I aside from being initially concerned had thought it was a delight."

Walden smiles. He appreciates the tidbit.

He's lived with the man for five years now and is still getting surprised by him even now.

"Alan has good qualities and fewer bad. The point is being with him is a choice. You've seen yourself, right?" 

He laughs. Standing up and grabbing his phone. He wants to do this right.

That means he's gotta get everyone out of the house for the night. Whoever gets the job done will get five thousand dollars.

His food forgotten he watches her go. 

* * *

After he's showered and dressed. Ready to go out for the night.

Whether it is with Alan or by his lonesome, he looks good. A little overdressed but it just adds to his charm.

Hours later when he goes downstairs he catches Alan watching TV. A bowl of popcorn on his lap.

"Oh so you found a date, I understand." Alan smiles at him. It's cute.

Makes him feel giddy inside, like a teenager again.

It's funny, he never thought he'd think that about a guy.

This man just challenges everything in his life. 

"Well someone turned me down. It's a shame, it's their loss." Walden plops down on the couch beside him.

Picking up a glass of wine-adjacent garbage before grimacing. He has a few bottles of the good stuff on the fireplace mantle.

"Hey. I will have you know. I am a prize, I know how to curse in Italian and Spanish."

Alan's disappointed look vanishes. Voice honest as he says. "I hope you have fun."

"I'm sure I will, I gave them to Billy, he wants to ask Ms. McMartin out." 

Alan doesn't play this right.

He shoves the bowl of popcorn off his lap and leans his palms against both the TV control and Walden's nicely pressed dress shirt.

"Why would you do that?" 

"I wasn't feeling it. I only wanted to go with you." Oh the vibe is back. This is so exciting and terrifying.

Last night hadn't been a fluke. Walden really wants to lean in and kiss Alan again. He fucking likes him as in a crush.


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

"What are we doing, Walden?" Alan looks at him expectantly. The spell both broken yet reinforced.

"Really Alan?" Walden scoots back a bit and sits a little more comfortably. Watching Alan's hand slide off his shirt with disappointment.

"Well, Alley-cat according to Michael Bolton, who totally said he'd definitely be singing at our ten year anniversary."

"Or third wedding- 'which ever comes first because we can't quit each other' apparently, when a man loves a man.."

Alan's look of shock turns to one of suspicion then admiration with a dash of jealousy.

"Wait why do you have Michael freakin Bolton on speed dial?"

"Again, really Alan. That's what holds you up. Have you met me? Do you know how many people I've proposed to since my premature fallout with Bridget."

Walden heard it. The moment the words came out of his mouth.

He presses his lips together. Needing to start talking, get the ball rolling before things get a little awkward.

"The point is..I really want to say is that. I want this to continue. To have you actually participating because it's what you want too."

As Walden speaks he leans a little closer. His eyes focusing on Alan's mouth. Wondering what deity he owes his luck to.

"And people call me a romantic sap. I guess it couldn't hurt. Let's see what happens and stop if we're not compatible." 

Alan thinks back to last night. The feeling of Walden's chest against his body. How his brain short circuited and he swears he saw firework like sparks in his wake.

He wants that feeling back. Wants it like he wants to stay in this house until his very last day on earth.

But that's the thing about him. All his life he's just watched from the sideline, been everyone's last choice.

More accurately the choice after that even. A last resort, for someone who's likely a glutton for punishment. A temporary self-hating masochist.

"I think you're incredible."


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

"I think you're delusional." Alan snorts as he wheezes. His laugher dry yet colored with a hint of mirth.

He is feeling cold all of sudden.

Thinks he should have gotten a sweater or a blanket before restarting the movie.

The volume off, having accidentally clicked the subtitles options but it's okay. He's not paying attention to what's playing anymore.

"Well, I still like you.." Walden scoots a little closer. Taking his coat off and handing it to Alan.

Watching him take it gratefully because this is just what the doctor ordered.

It smells like expensive cologne and the fabric feels comfortable to the touch.

"What are your plans for the night, then? Like you, it's still young. You should go enjoy it. Bring me back a calzone if you want." 

Alan wrapped the coat around himself even as he spoke. He wants to go lay down.

Probably check out a holiday mood board on his phone to see if he can top it with decorations he has a hand.

Because this. Whatever Walden has going on in his head, this is too much excitement for his blood.

The temperature is here is a little chilly this early into December.

Walden thinks if he gets his phone he can adjust the thermostat with an app but that can wait.

He kisses Alan.

Quick and without putting much thought into it because otherwise he probably would have chickened out.

Like pulling at a band-aid or a wax strip.

When Alan kisses back and opens his mouth to let him in he smiles into it.

"Tommorow you're helping me decorate the Christmas tree." As Alan says the words he kisses his way down Walden's throat. 

Wondering what happened to Walden's plans for the night and seeing where things go.

Possibly taking things slow.


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

"Come here then. I can keep you.." as he spoke he tried maneuvering himself out of his shirt.

It was a harder than he thought it'd be he's trying to rush to get it off and impress Alan with his skills.

Right now he thinks it wouldn't be a great loss if he were to rip it off.

He could always have someone order a new one online for him then again he's not a psychopath. 

With a hand he pushes Alan flat onto the couch. The man under him looks vulnerable and in love.

Walden wants this. The emotions coursing through him are unlike anything he's felt before.

"Seriously Walden, it's enough." Alan leans on his elbows. Making to move up.

"Alan. What are you saying." Fear of rejection, an irrational fear of abandonment creeping into the billionaire's voice.

He doesn't want to be alone. He will not have anyone else here either. That much is certain.

Still he is in place. His body set above his Alley-cat. Straddling him.

He thinks he should move off. He doesn't want to but he will if Alan tells him to stop.

"Why'd you remarry me. I've asked more than once before the act, the day of and since after. All you've given me in return is pretty much horse shit."

His brows furrow and Walden feels his heart begin to slow. He wants to caress Alan's face. Kiss the look of worry and sadness away.

God, when did he get so gay and why didn't he realize it sooner. It would have saved him so much heartache. Although looking at where he's at now, perhaps not.

"The more I think about it the more the conclusion I've reached is the same. All I do is hold you back. I'm not just speaking romantically or whatever this is."

He gestures around with his hands and Walden can't help it when he reaches out with his own.

Capturing them in his. Kissing them gently and pressing them against his face but otherwise letting him continue.

"Perfect examples coming up. Like I did with Charlie and Judith. Hell even my own mother. Look what happened with Jake. He's happy and successful now. All thanks to being away from me."

He isn't sure when he started crying but he realizes it. How much he wants this. It really hurts something awful to let this go.

Because it'd felt real. Even in it's tiny moment. Like he could have grasped happiness.

"Point blank. I don't want to make you miserable. I don't want you to regret being my friend. Being my chosen family. You deserve that too. So I'm begging you, don't do this."

The sounds of Alan reaching for a tissue then subsequently blowing his nose can be heard.

"I don't care. I don't. You have it all wrong by the way. They were lucky to have you. Someone who is caring and supportive."

"You have been the only constant through my darkest times. You have seen me at my worst."

"Thanks to your help and support I was able to pick myself up. I'm certainly not in love with you out of gratitude."

"But I also won't build you up with praises just so you can tear yourself down mister."

He smiles down at him. Watching Alan relax a bit more.

"Although I will say, hands down I honestly think you might be more of a girl than most that I've met."

When Alan rolls his eyes. Laughing at his stupid remark. Walden swears he feels his heart summersault.


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

"I uh, I owe you a fresh batch of popcorn. You should resume or well unmute whatever it was you were watching."

Alan deftly reaches for the remote. Feeling truly mortified about his loss of control but glad that Walden is taking pity on him as well as the lead here.

He is extremely grateful for his friend. His Wally-bear.

"Catch me up on the plot if you want when I get back and I'll make us some quesadillas."

"A quick heads up. I'm no master chef bit I made more than one of these bad boys in MIT. And to add another plus, they were unburnt."

Walden feels far too comfortable straddling Alan for it to be fair. He leans down to grab his discarded shirt.

Feeling better, pretty good actually when Alan closes his eyes as if waiting patiently for another kiss.

He gives in gladly. Mumbling the word "it'd help if you said, roger" as he works on adjusting his shirt. Realizing that his buttons are still intact.

Alan runs his fingers through his hair. Keeping the same excited energy from earlier as he plays along.

Making a silly walkie-talkie noise. Saying. "Stupid, over"

Walden deepens the kiss. Smiling into it.

They don't have to rush things but he finds that he's gotta get off or he will be getting off on this couch and this suit is specifically tailored for him.

He'd rather not ruin it like this. Or at least not until he's got Alan in a similar state.

* * *

"So you're telling me Tammie the cheer captain is the killer and Sandy the unpopular TA is being framed. That's rough." 

Walden hands him a plate of food. A fresh bowl of popcorn on the table.

There's an expensive bottle of wine and two cans of iced cold soda at hand in case they need more drinks.

They are halfway into a lifetime movie. And it's just one thing after another. The poor protagonist cannot catch a break.

"To be fair though, no one suspects you when you're hot or have your shit together."

"In this scenario it's obvious who is who though both have their charms. But then again, movies."

Walden kicks off his shoes. Telling Alan he'll be right back. That he's got to get some blankets.


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

"I think I was a model in my past life. I have the range."

"Oh for context, I was on my way back when I caught sight of myself in the mirror. My parents did good."

Walden laughs huddling next to Alan.

Enjoying this.

That it's just the two of them. He will be calling Jenny and Brooke to check up on his kids but there's only so much damage the Harper's can do on a Tuesday.

"Yeah, you can certainly still be one in this one."

Alan reach's for some popcorn fully invested in the movie but hearing him out. 

"I'm smart, beautiful. And rich. I've got it all." He laughs, looking at Alan then back at the screen. Comfortable with this moment.

He wants to reassure himself that he's okay. That he isn't just doing this because he loves being in love and love itself.

"Come to the office tomorrow. I've gotta drop some work off and get some stuff done so I'll meet you there. I wanna show you something."

He is being a little spontaneous because he wants to go with his gut and follow all these crazy emotions he's having for Alan.

While at the same time being responsible. He also has to get some hours in. Killing two birds with a stone.

Billy has been a real one, especially this week. He even offered to do a Q&A session with the press.

In lieu of the company's expansion and new tech upgrades.

"Oh, what. Good lord.." Alan feels a little foolish for jumping.

In the process almost knocking Walden's drink on his nice suit when the protagonist's mother chases their neighbor with a chainsaw.

"Can't tell you. It's a secret. Well not really. A surprise that won't affect you whatsoever I guess if I articulate it better."

Alan gives him a sheepish look. Beginning to move away. Put some distance between them.

Wondering when exactly they got so comfortable with being this close to each other. Why it's always been so effortless.

"I'll be there after I drop off Louis. You want anyone else to tag along." 

"Maybe next time. Tomorrow just you. Come whenever you want."

* * *

When Alan wakes up Louis is snoring next to him and there is a plate of half eaten sandwiches.

He doesn't want to wake up the kid so he puts on his slippers and a robe. Ready to face the world.

Walden is nowhere in sight so he must've gotten an early start on whatever project he has storming up.

Jenny is eating nachos. Living her best life rewatching Die Hard and Brooke isn't around either so he assumes she's at work.

He can see Berta eating breakfast and laughing at something on her phone with Jake.

The world will never know how lucky it was that it didn't catch fire whilst his family was out on the town.

He got a text from Herb saying he arrived home safely. Asking if he'd like to go to Utah for a train conversation in Salt Lake next month.

He agrees to it faster than a forty-niner does to a marriage without a prenup.

It gives him an excuse to see the world and maybe gamble since Nevada's next door. 

And he can definitely plan a sightseeing guide for his boys.

They might hate him and be bored for a little bit but it'll be a memorable learning experience and since everyone but Louis is an adult.

They can look back on plan A and get buzzed in Vegas after.

He sees winds across the board. Unlike his unfortunate attempt(s) with chess.

Walden can just pay Berta extra if they want to go out later.

And they get to see Herb enjoy himself. He kind of misses being excited about things.

This can certainly help.


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

It's still a good hour by the time he's dropped of Louis and run a few errands.

Alan is dressed in comfortable, well worn clothes so he hopes whatever he is here to see is just something that is an in-n-out kind of deal. 

He would hate to be underdressed but he also can't make miracles so yeah this is it.

Alan parks in a handicap spot. Herb being a board certified doctor is the freaking best.

Meeting his Wally-bear has also helped.

It has opened doors and everything is coming up Alan.

It's his time to shine and even though there have been plenty of hiccups here and there.

He is so freakin blessed.

It never fails to make him smile when he looks at the beautiful, newly renovated and fully functional building named after him.

Sure Walden had done it mostly-purely-churlishly to spite his mother and ex-wife, so a just cause. 

And also. It was so badass, crazy yet unapologetically sexy of him.

Still Walden Loves Alan Enterprises as a legit business, well worn, trusted trademark.

For the love of God, a freaking household name is completely ridiculous.

The type of nonsense on brand with what the ultra rich people do.

He absolutely loves it. Went almost feral with joy when he got home and bragged about it to Judith of all people.

That day had been a win.

When he entered the building he saw a horde of well dressed people and a barrage of lights, noise and cameras.

Were it not for his association to Walden Alan wholely believes it would have been easy to blend into the background. 

Instead people are clamoring to speak with him.

Still an overwhelming experience.

Asking questions about his marriage, ranging from the stupid inappropriate questions to alien sounding tech and coding stuff that makes him feel stupid.

The adoption process. Asking for advice on the adjustment period of welcoming a new member to the family.

Any dirt he can share on his dearly loved-greatly missed, late brother.

Jake and unsurprisingly his ex-wife. Hollywood mega star, the actress Kandi.


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

Walden had been in the process of stepping up to the podium.

His speech memorized even though the teleprompter is right there. At the ready in case he forgets and by some miracle doesn't say fuck it only to just wing it.

He spots a little spectacle going on in the lobby and oh he knows what happened.

Alan attracted the media like suger does a fly or a tragic love story to hopeless-helpless romantics.

He thankfully spots Ms. McMartin and Barry in the crowd which means Billy can't be far behind.

Ah there he is. Elegantly telling the press that they were free to tear his friend's spouse apart.

"Billy, psst. Bill, you gotta do something to help him. I can reel them back in and keep 'em entertained but you're gonna have to pitch in dude."

Walden is almost tempted to say he'll donate a kidney if it means the look of discomfort-fear like a deer caught in the headlights disappeared from Alan's face or demeanor.

"Nah. Dude are you seeing this? What I'm really asking is, do you have eyes because I'll tell you I do. I'm enjoying the show."

Billy laughs, enjoying himself and the show. 

"It's a train wreck, Alan's is a match lit ablaze and his outfit is gasoline. It's oh alright. I guess.."

"Billy, help my husband or I swear to God.." He isn't asking. Walden doesn't care that he's being a little rude about it.

Money means next to nothing to him, akin to the knowledge that he'll wake up well rested tommorow.

It's just a given with his luck. It's just part of his life. He won't lose more than he'll get back realistically speaking.

He will throw this multi-million dollar project launch to the wolves, discard it like scrap metal if the shorter man doesn't move, now.

And his friend knows it. Is pissed, which okay-fair but hey they get along so well for a reason.

"Fine. Walden but you owe me."

He smiles down at him. His face going blank, eyes set. Miles away and cold the next second.

His all business mindset kicking in. Getting comfortable in the spotlight, feeling at home.

"Sure, you can count on it."


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

"Hey about earlier. I didn't think the press would make a bee-line for you." Walden had escaped the crowds.

Leading Alan out conference room.

Discreetly yet brisk in their exit. On their way out hearing Billy's speech on the company's big plans for the future. 

Expansion notice.

* * *

"It's fine, you know. My worst nightmare just became a reality. No big."

Alan goes to the mini bar.

The thing's mostly for decoration purposes and guests.

Since anyone who really knows his friend understands that Walden's mostly a lightweight who barely even likes wine.

There is a small fridge with a selection of drinks under it.

Juice, protein shakes, energy drinks and iced coffee/tea cans.

Alan's just here for a water bottle. Calling over his shoulder if his Wally-bear would like anything.

Who insists he can surprise him.

"Things can never be too good for me. They end quickly."

"I should be used to it by now. On the plus side of this though. It really wasn't that bad or a lot of work."

"Walden, I handled it well I think. And if I didn't you will just have so see in the morning."

"By then it will be a you problem. Either way I should be safe, absolved."

When he gets back to the man. Walden is sprawled on his couch.

Looking at the lights on the ceiling. He thinks he'd like to hire someone to do artwork up there.

But realistically he won't do that. The current asthenic is flawless in its impersonality.

He smiles something soft as he catches the drink.

Knowing that Alan is impressed with the work. Half the building had to go and be reconstructed but it's worth it.

This is his vision, his design.

"You want to know something. When I met you or more accurately a little before we met."

"My life was falling apart. Coming down around me on all sides. Crashing, beginning to burn at an alarming rate. At a fundamental level."

Walden sits up. Hoisting himself up leaning on his elbows. Kicking his shoes off.

He has got no one to impress and no where else he'd rather be currently.

"I was so disillusioned with the world. I didn't make a move to try and stop it. Despite knowing what was happening, coming."

"Heartbroken, sad cause of Bridget but not only that. I felt alone and yet I know I loved her."

"Genuinely but it wasn't enough after a while. And it took me getting to know you, your life and family to understand that."

"It's thanks to you I keep finding a reason to carry on. Look around you and where you are now. What you've done."

He suddenly gets up. Not really sure what the hell he's doing but this feels like a moment.

And Alan's not facing him. He's just looking out at the skyscraper view

Looking guilty.

Walden walks behind him. Hugging him.

Resting his head on Alan's shoulder. Smiling against his neck.

Feeling like he's able to see things as they are for the first time in his life.

Whispering the words "you inspire me. I think I'm starting to fall in love with you. All the craziness you bring."

Walden's not just saying that because he wants him or maybe he is a little.

But he knows he's only been this serious very few times in his life.

"This is not love. Not yet. That's different."

Alan turns to face him. Seeing the carefree vulnerability that Walden has always carried so openly.

He sees the wheels turning on the taller man's mind by the state of his demeanor.

Who the hell told him it was okay to be this comfortable in his arms. 

"It might be but who cares. Right now the world is at your feet. Why won't you take it."


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First smut/2021 chapter lol

* * *

Alan laughs. It's a humorless sound and Walden holds onto him a little tighter.

Not sure how to take the action. The answer. He doesn't really feel heartbroken so that's gotta be a good thing.

Watching him looking out the window, his beautiful eyes focusing on the busy streets.

Walden is mostly joking when he talks again. Breaking the comfortable silence that had settled. 

"You wanna test me out. Break in my new office? Give me a nice memory to associate."

"With what?" 

"A simple, good day."

Alan laughs again. This time mirth overtaking him as he does. He leans up. Kisses him moments later.

Something chaste and on his cheek but Walden loves it anyway.

He doesn't expect Alan to place his hand above his. Squeezing it reassuringly. His voice careful.

Alan feeling stupid about what he's going to say but like a train wreck he can't stop it.

"I'm a little embarrassed because I find your proposal hotter than I probably should."

"But if you are serious. Let's do this, I want to watch the world as you take me."

Things are absolutely quiet for what feels like a whole minute before Walden acts.

Bending a little to kiss the side and back of Alan's neck. Whispering in his ear that he is sure he's waited his life for this. For him.

Walden asking if he wants to undress himself. That he's more than welcome to strip a little. 

"Just pull my pants down little. I'll work on my underwear. We can do this properly at home. When no one's around. If you want."

Walden nods as he backed up a bit. Working quickly as he unbuttons his pants.

Unbuckling his belt. Throwing his coat on his desk. The the barley holding on for dear life as it hangs halfway off.

Focusing on the way Alan moves to undress. With him thinking he'd really like to eat him whole.

Making him moan out his name as he comes.

Walden knows he can do all of that later. Right now he will just do what Alan wants.

He moves to his desk. Pretty sure that Billy had thrown a box of tasteless welcome gifts in his bottom drawer.

Making fun of him was the endgame but jokes aside Walden's gonna find some use for the lube and condoms.

Once he's put one on and lubed up appropriately he walks forward.

Roaming down his body quickly. Chancing it as he lightly spanks Alan.

Laughing a little when he hears the noise of surprise he made.

Careful as he penetrates him. One finger teasing him. Circling his hole. He decided he needs more lube.

Then it's going in first. Slow then deeper.

Opening him up. Adding another finger. Finding his prostate after some prodding.

He pulls his fingers out only to wrap his hand around Alan's shaft. Taking care to set a steady pace.

His other hand clasped over Alan's mouth. Holding his moans and sounds of pleasure like tiny secret treasures.

He pushes into him slowly. Alan's voice is muffled. Still Walden is pretty sure he can hear him groaning that it hurts a little.

That his dick is so big he is sure he can feel him in his soul.

But that if he pulls out that he's going to file for divorce.

Walden doesn't think he's felt prouder and embarrassed in his life.

He just kisses his hair. Picking up the pace. Feeling like he's glad he exercises regularly because this is a little exhausting.

Taking him against the window. His mouth against Alan's ear. A little teasing. Honest as he says. "Gorgeous view we've got here."


End file.
